Maybe it was Fate
by xYuzuki-Tachiox
Summary: I don't have any family left. I've had friends, some good and some just never hung around. A lot of people walk in and out of my life, but... you're one of the only ones I ever really wanted to stick around. Roy/Oc ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Full-Metal Alchemist. **

**Notes: This is a one-shot...Roy/Oc. Review, and tell me what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maybe it was Fate.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chaos, one of the evil wonders of the world. One person resists; the world strikes back.<p>

War.

Anne Ceil was in no hurry to arrive on the scene with her comrades. Her light brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, reaching down to her waist. Her bangs cascaded off her face to her shoulders. Her green eyes were hesitant and naive. She shoved her hands in her pockets, murmuring inaudible words.

"Scared?"

She slightly jumped and breathed in relief as one of her comrades entered the tent.

"What makes you think I'm scared, Roy?" She asked.

His blue eyes, which today didn't seem very seducing, looked at her hands. They were shaking.

The frown on his face couldn't help but grow.

"What's with the frown?" She teased back, "Can't handle it?"

They were like a cat and a dog, ying and yang, fire and water; Opposites.

Anne was well-known as the Water Stride Alchemist. She was a rookie; but rose fast in ranks. Alchemy wise she was able to control her powers at an advance level.

Roy never did like to admit it but he liked her. He liked a woman that could whoop his ass.

But there was no way she would ever hear that come from his mouth.

Roy's frown became contagious; as Anne wore one to. Roy didn't reply. He'd usually have some bastardly comment…

She sighed. "Roy I-…"

"General Ceil!" A lower ranked officer barged into the tent.

"What is it?" She asked standing up straight and fully alert.

"It's time."

She sighed once more, and massaged the back of her neck. She walked next to Roy, and patted his shoulder. "Good luck, kid."

She expected an 'I'm older than you' or 'You're the kid, little twerp' but just a simple nod was given to her.

Angering her, she stopped and turned him around, grabbing him forcefully by the collar. "Hey! Mustang, this ain't-"

She stopped as his eyes met hers. They were completely dead.

"R-Roy…" She whispered and released the grip on his collar. Her hands shook and she stuffed them back into her pockets. "Stop that…you're making me scared…"

"General!" The lower ranked officer called outside the tent.

Shutting her eyes, she sighed again. "I'm coming, just give me a second, will ya?"

She steadied her gaze on Roy, her eyes lit up in concern. "Are you alright Roy? I mean…I know you aren't…I just haven't seen you like this before…" She didn't know what to say. All she wanted was an answer; maybe she could find the solution.

"It scares me…quite a bit…" she admitted, smiling softly.

Standing straight up and saluting, Roy stood attention at his superior officer. "I wish you good luck, Anne."

She smiled softy, saluting back. "Goodbye…Roy."

A small smile tugged at his lips, and watched as she left the tent. As soon as she was outside she realized that he had called her 'Anne'. Usually it was twerp, General, or Water Stride…but no…

But she didn't have time to think about it.

Roy sat down in a chair inside the General's tent, and leaned his head back, running a hand through his black hair, only for his hair to shag back over his eyes.

War was…chaos. Truly was something that could drive a person mad. He was lucky to have those few people that kept him sane; Maes, Riza, Jean and Anne.

Resting for a minute, he decided he'd find Maes…then his eyes trailed to a thin paper that blew off the table where the General sat a while ago.

Curious, he picked up the letter in his hands, but shoved it in his pocket, saving it for later.

But as soon as he stepped outside, he regretted not taking a nap inside the tent.

They brought in men and women; countless were dead. Few were wounded, but none were unscratched.

Soon, Maes was at his side. "Man…I can't believe that…"

"What happened?" Roy asked.

"Alchemy explosions. Some of them were casualties, others our own." He sighed. "This war is a mess…"

His eyes trailed to a woman who was on her knees, knelt over a soldier. Hughes, who had caught Roy staring but said nothing, for he to was watching.

Anne was the woman they were watching. She was performing Alchemy on a wounded soldier. She pressed her fingertips together and stung them in circles, and water began to take form into string. The string cascaded onto the wounded soldier's skin and sunk deep within his pours. The soldier groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry…I'm trying my best…" She clamped one of her eyes so she could concentrate instead of the smoke and death not far away from the camp.

Finally she finished healing the man's bullet wound. She let out a breath of relief, and the man gratefully thanked her.

"I guess not all Alchemy is destructive." The man said, and though it slightly hurt her feelings, she shook it off and smiled.

She caught Roy and Maes staring at her. She looked their way and made a face, sticking her tongue out at them and then grinning.

Maes waved and Roy did a half-ass wave. She stood to her feet and strode over to the watching men.

"Hey, Hughes!" She greeted, smiling. Hughes was always a delight and a small light of happiness in a war filled cream pie.

"Anne, how's it going?" He asked, saluting.

She rolled her shoulder and sighed. "I think I'm getting old."

Hughes laughed. "Nah, but you're getting there, kid. Lay off the candy!"

She stuck out her tongue. "I'm not a kid! I'm 19! A-D-U-L-T!"

"So…you can spell adult…at least we know that." Roy spoke up to her surprise. She smiled.

"Well, look who decides to talk! Mr. Walking Zombie himself!" She joked.

Reaching his hand out, he ruffled the top of her head, causing her long bangs to cascade over her eyes.

"Look who wants to win the spelling bee!"

"Knock it off!"

Hughes grinned at the bickering opposites. He always knew Roy liked the girl, but surprisingly he kept his mouth shut about it.

"General!" Another voice called for her.

She frowned. "What now?"

"You're in a war. You have to do your job, General." Roy teased.

She couldn't glare or yell back, but instead she smiled. "I guess I do."

"Bye, Hughes! See ya, Roy!" She waved, and went on to deal with what needed to be done.

Suddenly, it came back to them. They were at war. The sand below them blew, cascading over their boot.

Roy stuffed his hands in his pockets, hearing a shuffling noise inside his pocket. He looked and saw the paper he had picked up earlier.

Hughes noticed this and asked, "What's that?"

Roy shrugged. "Some paper in Anne's tent." He flipped it open to find it was addressed to him.

Hughes, being nosy…or rather curious, commented. "Is it a love letter?"

Roy began reading, ignoring Hughes comment. The writing was in pencil, and very neat.

_Dear Roy,_

_This war really sucks, doesn't it?_

_Well, I was bored and wanted to write something…so I guess it'd be to you. _

_I've been hesitant to tell you something for a while now…but I'll tell you that in person when I get the guts._

_Anyways,_

_I don't have any family left. I've had friends, some good and some just never hung around. A lot of people walk in and out of my life, but... you're one of the only ones I ever really wanted to stick around._

_I guess Hughes could stick around too. Ha ha._

_See you later,_

_Anne_

_P.S -uo - - - - -a-?_

_**(A/N: The P.S was purposely crossed out.)**_

Hughes squealed in excitement.

Roy quickly shoved the letter in his pocket. "It probably was just a mess up…I mean I found it on her desk-"

"She has a crush on you, Roy!"

"Shut up, Hughes."

"So are you going to find out what she wants to tell you?"

Roy looked at his friend and sighed. "In case you've forgotten, we're in the middle of a war…"

"Romance is always in the air!"

Roy sighed and massaged his eye sockets. "I'll see you later."

* * *

><p><strong>Later On That Day-<strong>

Stepping out of his tent, he looked around, though it was night time a bit of the moon lit the trails.

Of course he was going to see Anne, but he wasn't going to tell Hughes that in their conversations earlier.

Anne had been in her tent ever since she came back from the field, two soldiers guarded the entrance.

"Sorry, Mustang." One soldier said. "General is wounded and-"

His eyes widened. "She's wounded?"

"She was hurt while trying to defend a group of men and-"

"Anne!" Roy called, trying to get her attention.

No response.

"She's been in there for hours…but…" The second soldier himself became uneasy. Frustrated, Roy went in anyway, the soldiers did not resist.

"Anne?" He spoke and saw puddles of blood scattered across the floor. Anne was sitting in a chair, her chest heaving and her eyes met Roy's. Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks.

"I-It….hurts…" She whispered. Instantly Roy was at her side. "Get a doctor!" He shouted to the men outside the tent.

"No…I-I…hate doctors…" Anne whimpered, her bloodied hand held over the wound on her stomach.

"Too bad." Roy said, sternly. "You got yourself into this mess, and you're getting out of it."

She smiled, "I-I…don't know about…" she coughed blood dripping from her mouth, "This one…"

He glared. "Stop it, Anne."

She grinned, sticking out her tongue.

"This is not the time to play around, Anne…" Roy growled.

"I-I think it is…Roy…" She laughed, but it was harsh on her stomach. "Dying isn't no fun, might as….well m-make it…"

"Shut up." Roy clenched her hand tight.

She smiled at him, raising her bloodied hand to his cheek. Roy furred his eyebrows, but relaxed at her touch. Her eyes met with his. He had never seen her up this close…but her eyes were beautiful. The mix of an emerald green and dark blue color…

"You…wanna know something…R-Roy…?" She spoke, her voice hoarse.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Ever believed…i-in fa…te?"

He nodded his head. "I believe so…"

She leaned in closer, to where her lips were centimeters from his ear. "M-Meeting you was fate, becoming your f-friend was a choice…but falling in l-love with you was beyond my con…trol."

"Anne….I-I…" Roy shivered as her head rested on his shoulder.

"S-See…ya…R-Roy…" she whispered softly, her eyes falling into deep endless colors of black, her nose breathed in Roy's scent, until finally, her breathing ceased.

Roy's frowned deepened. His heart wrenched, and was captured in sorrow.

A doctor had rushed in, too late.

She died on his shoulder, her blood still plastered on his cheek. She had told him she loved him…

He breathed in, shakily holding her empty body in an embrace. When the doctor broke him from her, he saw the smile that was on her face. His heart never felt so lost.

But maybe she was right.

Maybe it was Fate that brought them where they are now.

So in the present day, Roy held that letter in his hands. It was almost the same as when he found it; only the end of the letter was clearer then it had been years ago.

_P.S. You do something to me that I can't explain, so would I be out of line if I said I miss you?_


End file.
